Disappear
by nyanonomous
Summary: If the city deems you useless, you either get replaced, or announced dead. Although in both cases, you never die…well, technically. But you always get replaced and disappear. The city has rules. If you break any of the five main rules, it means instant 'death'. So what if two boys found out what the government was doing? They would disappear…right? Yullen and NezumiXShion
1. Chapter 1

I finally uploaded this story after 3 months! Huzzah! Please enjoy and review :) I'm pretty sure this story is only going to be 6-7 chapters long...maybe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-man or No.6! This will be the first and last time I will say this for this story.

**Warnings: **None unless you care about slight shounen-ai. It's not the main part of the story just a little 'added in there'. Rated T for...maybe some swear words? Just in case.

* * *

Overview:

If the city deems you useless, you either get replaced, or announced dead. Although in both cases, you never die…well, technically. But you always get replaced and disappear.

The city has rules. Everything has rules; nothing comes free of charge here. There are even rules on how to go to the bathroom. Our city has exactly one hundred main rules that _everyone_ has to follow. Every child that goes to school learns these rules by heart starting from grade one. The first five are always learned first, since they are the most important. If you break one or more of these five rules, you're dead. Let's say you were an important character and had a job that was needed to help keep the city up and running. They would then make an exact replica of you and place them in your stead. But let's say you were useless. A homeless person living on the streets or someone with a low paying job at a restaurant. In this case, you would simply disappear.

The city, government, head officials, they all don't need you. You're just a little pest ruining their clean slate that has been washed and polished to perfection. You're dirt that has been stepped on countless times and they wouldn't mind pushing you deeper into the ground with their foot. I guess they would make everyone into replicas if they wanted, but that would never happen. They want their fun play things to wiggle and move around. They want you to protest against them so they can smack you until you listen, or give out your death sentence. They need living human beings so they can experiment all their new ideas.

What they also think is, if they let you live, it means they're giving you a (somewhat), future and freedom. Live out your happy lives with no trouble or worries. In this city, you have everything you could have possibly wanted. In other words, some people would call this place…paradise. Follow the rules, go to work four times a week, and you'll be fine and having the best time of your life. Everyone who lives that life and dies happily with no stress or worries, have no idea of the darker side of this world.

Although, if you disappear, you legitimately disappear. You fade out until you're translucent and no one can see or hear you. If you grab someone hard enough, they might feel a slight tingle or itch there and rub it, but there are exceptions. There are people with sensitive nerves that are alert to every touch or feeling. Humans who can feel these touches usually freak out and ask for help from a psychologist. They would get therapy lessons and on the day they go, they would get pills that would 'help' them. These pills actually deaden your nerves to an extent. Soon after a few days, they'll be the same as anyone's on the street you're walking on. Humans here live in a world of horrible lies. Only few know about this truth and no one will ever tell another. You're either on their side, or die.

* * *

I sat on the park bench looking up at the night sky snuggling deeper into my winter coat. It was mid-fall but it felt like early winter over here. I let out a sigh and I watched the white cloud of air float in front of my eyes before disappearing. It's been really weird lately and I just wanted some time to sit down and relax for a bit. I live with another boy in a house close to school. All the kids there were either rich, filthy rich, or incredibly smart. This school only takes the top kids from around the country. In my case, I was under the 'rich' category. Thank goodness for that, those 'filthy rich' kids are such snobs. I wrinkled my nose and stood up from the bench.

"I might as well take a walk while I'm here." I stretched my arms and back out before I continued walking forward. Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Sion. Last names aren't needed. I have white hair (weird isn't it? My mother said that when I was a child, she mistakenly bleached my hair with something and it stayed like this no matter how many times she tried washing it out), and red eyes. Once again, don't ask.

"Oomph." While I was dozing off in my memories, I didn't notice that there was a person walking from the other side and I unceremoniously hit into him. I staggered back and was about to say sorry when I took in his appearance. Dark eyes, raven hair. Familiar.

"Sorry." I apologized and was about to walk away

"What are you doing out so late? It's dangerous." His voice was slightly deep but had a melodic tune to it as if he was a singer. Even more familiar. Looking up at the figure, I saw it was my friend that I met in grade school.

"Nezumi!" I smiled. "I just came out to clear my head a bit, I'm going back now." His eyes watched mine but still didn't trust me.

"Let's go. I'll walk with you, you never know what kind of people are out there." I gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, dragging him back the way he came. He followed me without any resistance and we walked back to our house. I was consciously aware of our intertwined hands and wondered if what Nezumi was thinking. I slowed down a bit until we were walking side by side. There were hardly any lights from the houses and buildings so the stars were shining brightly and clearly.

"Where are you going, Sion? We're here." I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Nezumi's voice call me. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the house we were standing beside, mine.

"Oh, sorry." I gave him a smile and let go of his hand, instantly missing the warmth. I took out my keys and unlocked the door for both of us. After all, it was _our_ house. We were both attending second year of university so we decided to share a house, yes a _house_, to cut down on cost. I walked through the door and flipped on the light.

I woke up early in the morning and got dressed for school. I threw on a beige long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans that were slightly baggy. I slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed my school bag. I walked into the kitchen and found that Nezumi had already left the house. We preferred leaving the house at separate times so students walking past our house wouldn't find out we were living together. Those would call for some really unneeded questions. I ate the eggs and toast Nezumi made for me and left the house. We always come back home together though. To other people it would just look like we were going to a friend's house to study or something.

I arrived at school thirty minutes before the bell and sat down at my first class with Nezumi.

"No trouble?" Nezumi glanced at me through the corner of his eyes as he faced the front of the classroom.

"Stop worrying, I never run into trouble on the way here." I rolled my eyes but gave him a small smile. "I'm safe okay? Plus, all this worrying is going to make you get grey hairs."

Nezumi scowled and looked away. He was always worried that I was going to get attacked coming to school by myself. Well what can I say? He's an amazing boyfriend. There I said it. It's true that we're together but we prefer keeping this a secret from everyone. You'd be surprised at the amount of BL fans out there. Boys included. We watched more students come into the class and sit in their assigned seats. We didn't have many friends but companionship wasn't a biggie for us. A person sat down in front of me and faced us.

"Don't you look depressed." 'His' remark was pointed at Nezumi as 'he' leaned in closer to me.

"What's wrong with him?" I shrugged at looked at Dogkeeper. Yeah, 'he' wants us to call him Dogkeeper, and 'he' is actually a 'she'. She prefers to be known as a guy not a girl. She definitely dresses the part and her voice was so low that she passed for one all this time without anyone noticing she was really a girl. Dogkeeper was an old friend of Nezumi's. They didn't talk much and used each other as a 'friend with benefits', but not in _that_ way. If Nezumi needed a favour or information about one thing or another, Dogkeeper would get it for him in return for money or goods, like food. Dogkeeper wasn't part of the rich place we were from so the only way she could get the good stuff was from Nezumi.

"He's just being a worry wart." I gave him a smile and he grimaced at me.

"It's for your own safety so shut up." Nezumi mumbled and lay his head down on the table for a quick snooze before class.

"Oh no you don't." I stood up from my chair and grabbed Nezumi's head holding it by his ponytail. "Sleep at home, not here." I wacked him lightly in the head before sitting down right before the teacher came in. After that, the day went by uneventful.

"Sion! Hurry up!" Nezumi called down the hallway as I jogged over to him.

"Sorry. The teacher wanted to talk to me." He gave me a smile and grabbed my hand and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Let's go." He whispered and led us down the hallway. Thankfully there were no people left since we left late today. Just as we walked out the doors, we saw a police car zoom past us and stop at the next block. With an unspoken agreement, we headed towards the scene. Anything involving the police nowadays was banned from public knowledge. When the police came, you either scram, of course in an orderly fashion, or get tied up as well. Why? Well we're about to find out. Our hands were still interlocked as we watched citizens flee the area. We went through a back alley and skirted along the buildings. Just as we were about to run and hide behind another building, we heard a shout. I stumbled forward but was luckily held back by Nezumi. I almost got our cover blown. We crouched low to the ground and peeked around the corner. There was a woman kneeling on the ground surrounded by the police.

"No…Stop! NO!"

* * *

Neh? Please tell me if it's ok or not and review :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe I didn't say this before, but I'm saying this now. _THANK YOU SO MUCH RAYANY AMOR!_ She was the awesome person who helped me figure out this entire story and plotline :) I wouldn't have been able to do this without her! -gives internet coke- :D It's been forever but I finally posted the second chapter. When I typed this on Word, it was 7 pages long without spacing! Longest chapter I've ever written in my life 0.o Please enjoy and review! Oh yeah, did I mention there's yaoi? Well, there is. **

* * *

We watched silently as the woman screamed and thrashed around as the police dragged her off. Looking at her more closely now, I could tell why the woman was brought into custody. Her dark hair was tangled in knots and looked as if it wasn't kept for over a week. She was bone skinny and her eyes were bloodshot. A drug dealer. Muffled screams and thuds were heard from the woman until the last police officer got in the car and slammed the door shut. Just as the car was about to drive away, Nezumi shot forward, startling me and almost pushed me completely over.

"Nezumi!" I half yelled, afraid that the officers would hear me.

Nezumi didn't turn around but instead continued chasing after the speeding up car until he was right behind it. He slapped something on the trunk and he ran back to where I was still waiting for him.

"What are you doing? You could-" He cut me off my placing his hand over my mouth.

"I put a tracker on them." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"And who did you get that from?"

"Who do you think?" He left it at that and we walked away.

"By the way, where's the GPS?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Dogkeeper."

I sighed in exasperation. "You didn't even bother to get the GPS?"

"I didn't have enough candy." He gave me a look and I laughed.

OOOOOOOOOO

We went to the local convenience store and picked up five boxes of pocky.

"Dogkeeper!" Nezumi shouted and knocked on the door again.

We were in front of a small flat that was painted a comforting shade of blue. It looked slightly run down around the edges and a bit roughed up, but on the inside it had a really warm feel.

"I'm coming, shut up!" Dogkeeper shouted from inside right before the door was yanked open revealing an annoyed Dogkeeper with a hairbrush in her hand.

Nezumi rolled his eyes and invited himself inside by shoving past Dogkeeper. I gave her an apologetic smile and pinched Nezumi in the side making him flinch.

"Be nicer." I hissed under my breath and gave him a pointed glare. We walked to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Candy. Now." Dogkeeper placed out her hand and Nezumi put one box of pocky there. "Okay, what do you want?" She opened the box and took a stick out, sticking it in her mouth.

"The GPS." Nezumi stated and Dogkeeper sighed.

"You really were an idiot that day." She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand between the seats on the couch. She reached around for a bit before coming up with the GPS.

"Two more boxes." She held out a hand and Nezumi put two more boxes.

She handed him the GPS and he turned it on. I shuffled closer and put my chin on his shoulder. He looked over at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I gave him a smile and would have given him one before Dogkeeper made a disgusted noise.

"Please, be lovey dovey somewhere else. I don't want to have memories of you two making out whenever I enter the living room." She shivered and walked out. I just laughed and went back to watching Nezumi play with the GPS.

"Where are they going?" I asked as I put my hand on his other shoulder, supporting myself as I leaned in for a closer look.

"The abandoned factory on the edge of town. You know, the place where we're not allowed into because they're 'testing mines' or something?" I nodded my head as we watched to dot move until it was in the factory and stopped.

"I guess we know where we're going." I stated and stood up from the couch. "Thanks Dogkeeper! We're leaving now!" I shouted as I grabbed Nezumi's hand and dragged him to the door.

"Hurry up and leave!" She shouted back and Nezumi chuckled.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ready?" I nodded as we hid behind a large boulder looking at the factory. "Let's go."

We ran from rock to rock staying hidden in the shadows. It was night-time and we wore all black. I had to hide my hair with a black scarf since it was too noticeable. There was a sharp breeze that held hints of an early snowfall. It was cold enough for us to breathe out white puffs, but not cold enough for us to freeze in long sleeve shirts. The only thing heard was quiet breathing and the occasional chirp of crickets. We neared the building and Nezumi hid me behind the wall. He peeked around the doorway before slipping in and giving me an okay sign.

The hallway was dark and you couldn't see much with only the moonlight. It smelled faintly of mildew and a bit of various chemicals. We navigated through the hallways quietly but quickly, relying on Nezumi's photographic memory. After a long series of twists and turns, we arrived in front of a dimly lit door. There were two emergency lights on either side that were pointed at the door. I looked at the right side and found a card slot. We didn't get a keycard, who has one?

"Nezumi, we need-" I whispered before I heard a voice talking loudly and approaching us from behind. I swore and warned Nezumi about the person. He grabbed me and we hid in a dark hallway before he pulled out a dagger. Was he planning to kill the man?

"No! I told you, the supervisor wants you to continue. Yes, start the operation now! I don't care if it's against the rules, I don't care if you need an official there! This is an order from the higher ups, do it now! Good. I'll be there in a few minutes." The man ended his call right before he walked past us. "Those idiots think they're so-"

Nezumi shot out, covered the man's mouth and hit him in the head with the back of the dagger. The man crumpled in Nezumi's arms after being knocked out. He proceeded to drag him over to where I was hiding, and I helped him find the keycard.

"Found it!" I whispered and jogged to the door. I swiped the card and the light flashed green. I jerked my head towards the door while looking at Nezumi. Time to move.

The moment we walked through the doors, we were in plain sight. Nezumi thought fast and pulled me over to the side where there was a stack of boxes. We hid behind them and after a few seconds, peeked out. I gasped as I saw the humongous machine in front of me. The room was large enough to fit two car companies and all the walls, floor, and ceiling were made of cement. In the dead centre of the room, there was a greyish-white circular platform with plastic walls surrounding it. At the top there was a machine that looked like an oversized lamp with way too many lights. There were several wires as thick as my arm coming out of it.

"No! Stop! I'm sorry! Please, please don't put me in there!" My head whipped towards the screaming figure and recognized her as the women we saw getting pulled into the car. She kept screaming and thrashing until she was thrown inside the machine. Her screams were muffled until almost nothing was heard.

"Okay, turn it on." A man ordered and the machine whirred to life.

Her brown eyes widened even more but with more fear and panic now. She started kicking the clear plastic walls and punching it. Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed hysterically. Maybe it was because my white hair peeked out from under the bandana, maybe we didn't hide well enough, or maybe it was fate. The woman looked our way and her eyes sparkled with an ounce of hope. She started pounding the wall harder as the lights above her turned on and the whirring became unbearably loud. I lip-read her last words. Help me.

The lights brightened until it reached its limit. I closed my eyes until the light dimmed enough for me to see what was happening. I eased my eyelids open bit by bit and they flew open the rest of the way. She was gone. The lady before…was gone. The machine started getting quieter until all that was left was a dull hum. Nezumi grabbed my hand and I looked at him. His eyes were full of curiosity and tinged with sadness. We don't know what just happened, but we were sure as hell going to find out. We looked back towards the centre when we heard another voice.

"Take her out and get me the replacement." The voice ordered and the people around him started moving.

The door to the machine was opened by one of the workers and they grabbed the air. It took the man a few tries but they finally grabbed onto something. Wait, what? I watched curiously as the man dragged something invisible out and dropped it on the ground by his feet outside of the machine. He grabbed a handcuff and…cuffed the air? I looked at the empty space more closely and I swear I could see a little blur around the edges of the bottom of the machine. I squinted harder and I could faintly trace out the general shape of a body on the ground. I gasped and squeezed Nezumi's hand.

"Can you see her on the ground?" I whispered into his ear and he nodded.

He was squinting as well and I could tell he could also faintly trace out her form. We heard two pairs of approaching footsteps and looked behind us. Shit, someone was coming through the door. Nezumi pulled us the other side of the boxes until the people passed us. We shifted around to hide in our previous spot. Thank god for good hearing.

"Here she is." A woman with the same brown hair and eyes as the woman from before walked with a guard although her eyes seemed dead. The guard stopped and so did the woman. The man who stated the orders turned towards the woman and looked her up and down.

"She looks in good shape, although she seems a bit lifeless." He tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Have to fix her eyes too." He turned her head to the side and pressed something behind her ear. Her eyes lit up and her back straightened. She blinked a few times and stared at the man confusedly.

"You're name is now Miranda Lotto, not Amanda Lotto. You live in 301Fourth Avenue, understand?" He let go of her face as she nodded. "Let's test your memory. What's your name?" The man asked while watching her with a critical eye.

"Miranda Lotto."

"Age?"

"26."

"Birthday?"

"January 1."

"Where were you born?"

"Germany."

"Blood type?"

"O."

"Favourite food?"

"Pears."

The man nodded his head and walked away.

"She's good enough. At least she knows everything about herself." The guard nodded and brought her back through the door they came from.

In my peripheral vision I saw the handcuffs move and instantly, my eyes were focused solely on it. The handcuffs moved high enough to make me believe that the woman was now standing. The handcuffs spun in a circle and that seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the room. No one moved as they watched the hands freaked out. The hands lifted up and I _think _I heard something. It sounded like a gust of wind that blew across a building, making a high pitched shrieking sound.

"Take her out." The man ordered and at once, the handcuffs started running away- or should I say the woman started running.

Now when I think about it, I finally understand why they put the handcuffs. This way they knew where she was. Other than that, she was almost completely invisible unless you were actually trying to find her. The man who got her grabbed her arm, took off the handcuffs and dragged her out the doors.

"Time to leave." Nezumi leaned over to me and whispered.

I nodded my head and followed the guard out. We slipped in through the door unnoticed just as they were about to close. Our steps were as quite as a feather floating to the ground. We followed deftly behind the pair until we reached outside. I was glad they didn't have cameras in here since everything was confidential. The moment we stepped foot outside, we ran to the side wall and scurried off the 'mine' grounds. Just what the hell happened in there?

OOOOOOOOOO

We burst in through our front door and Nezumi slammed the door closed. He breathed out loud puffs and I rested my hands on my knees trying to get my lost breath back. My throat was sore and I swear I could taste blood. Running all the way from the factory to the house wasn't such a good idea, but we had to make sure we weren't caught. Otherwise we would end up like that woman Miranda. Nezumi leaned his back on the door and slowly slid down to a sitting position on the floor. I stood upright again and walked over.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked quietly and sat down beside him. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He gently grabbed my head and lay my head down into his lap.

My stomach was feeling uncomfortable with the new information but I calmed down a bit once my head was situated on his leg. His warmth was comforting and I felt myself getting sleepy. He stroked my hair and I looked up at him. A frown was tugging on his lips and his eyebrows knit. I knew he was thinking deeply since his eyes kept on moving like there was something in front of him. He was sorting out the information and what was going to happen next. I feel bad about leaving everything on him, but I knew this was the time I have to be quiet.

His hand didn't stop stroking my hair and I was getting sleepier by the second. I fought to keep my eyes open as I watched Nezumi. This was the least I could do for him.

"Shion." I flinched and saw that Nezumi was looking at me. He gave me a sweet smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Let's go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow with Dogkeeper." I nodded my head and pushed myself up. We walked to our bedroom hand in hand and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Nezumi." I kissed him softly on the lips for a few moments and snuggled under the blanket. He pulled me up next to him and we fell asleep together.

OOOOOOO

We walked to Dogkeeper's house the next morning and told her the entire situation. She sat there in silence for a few minutes before jumping up and closing all the curtains. She locked all her doors and ran into her bedroom. After a few minutes she came out with a charger and a laptop.

Now this wasn't your normal thin laptops that weighed less than twenty sheets of paper. No, this was a big chunk of metal, plastic, and hardware. It was a good ten centimetres thick-which the screen was only half a centimetre thick- but as wide as a normal laptop. Dogkeeper plugged one end of the charger into the computer, and the other into an outlet. She pressed the power button and waved us over to her couch, indicating for us to sit down beside her. I sat walked over first to sit on her left, and Nezumi on the right.

"What's this?" I asked as I watched a black screen with thousands of white letters scroll down.

"It's a computer, duh." She rolled her eyes but continued, "We can use this to hack the government." She gave Nezumi an evil smile which he replied with a neutral expression.

"But the government can track all of our computers." Nezumi raised an eyebrow and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that? I installed a program that makes everything we do 'invisible' so to speak. They'll never even know we were there."

"What about hacking into the government files? Wouldn't they know then? If anything hacks it, they'll know." I added to the conversation and they both looked at me. It was a good point wasn't it?

"True," Dogkeeper nodded and signed in to the computer, "but I've already thought of that." She typed in a few words and the login to the government files popped up.

"What do you do in your spare time…" Nezumi mumbled and I couldn't help but think the same thing. She opened up a file and the login disappeared putting us straight into the files.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" I asked and watched as she scrolled through the files.

"I simply changed the format a bit and made a little loophole through the login. Now we're just like the readers in a story. We watch and look, and go through stuff, but we can't change anything." She kept scrolling until she found the file we were looking for, 'Project X: Disappear'. "Now let's open this baby up." She smiled and clicked on the icon. It brought us to a page with a basic description of what the project was, but not much more than that. At the bottom of the page, there was a hyperlink that read 'More information'. She closed the cover down and passed Nezumi the computer.

"It's all yours now." She smiled and I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I let go and we walked back home.

"I'm surprised."

"What?" I looked over at Nezumi confusedly.

"She didn't ask for candy." Nezumi smiled and I laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

We locked the doors, shut the curtains and sat down on our living room couch. I flipped up the screen and the same page we were on before popped up. I clicked 'More information', and suddenly the screen went black.

"What's wrong?" Nezumi pressed the power button but nothing happened. Then I remembered the charger.

"It probably just ran out of battery." We both seemed to relax in relief. We both thought that the government caught us.

"I'll plug it in." Nezumi got up and grabbed the charger.

I stared at the screen and suddenly something small and white popped up in the corner and I looked closer. I flinched back into the couch when I read what it read but it disappeared as soon as Nezumi plugged the charger. It said 'die'. It was probably just my nerves getting to me. I shook my head and forced myself to calm down when Nezumi sat back down.

"Is something wrong?" Nezumi smoothed down my hair and looked at me worriedly. He could see the fear in my eyes. I knew it.

"Nothing, it's just my nerves getting to me." I gave a small smile but I knew he didn't believe me. He didn't push it and looked back at the screen. He looked through the list of names and went to the most recent. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the list again.

"This isn't right." He told me and I took a look myself.

He was right. Miranda's name wasn't there. Not even her real name was there. There were names on here that I didn't even know of. Our community was pretty close so we knew everyone at least by their first name. When I think of it now, there were some people in my school that changed their name out of nowhere. For example, my best friend Safu changed her name into Lenalee! What kind of name is that?

She's the same and everything but for some reason she died her hair so dark that it had a green tint to it. She also decided to grow her hair long! Now it reaches mid-back. She also decided it would be cool to get purple contacts. I thought she was just going through a change but now, not so much. I knew the government made her 'disappear' like this project said. But what did she do?

"Something's wrong-" There was a knock on our front door and both of our heads whipped up.

"It's the police; we'd like to ask you a few questions." I recognized his voice as the man who gave the orders yesterday.

Nezumi shot up and so did I. Crap. We've been caught. My heart started beating fast and my hands got clammy. I looked back at the screen and the screen turned black. White words popped up 'Don't Run'. Hell, as if I'm listening to them! Nezumi seemed to see too and he swore loudly. We both ran to the secret doorway hidden on the side of the fireplace and Nezumi opened the lock. He ushered me in just as we heard the man say something again.

"Please open up. We know you're in there." I knew I should've told Nezumi about the black screen before.

He followed me and just as he closed the door, our front door was knocked down. He locked the door from the inside and we ran down the steps. We were always a pair of misfits. We got into trouble with a bunch of people and we decided it would be a smart idea to make a secret passageway in case something big happened. Thank god for planning ahead.

"Come out, we have you surrounded." The man shouted and we ran faster. We had at least a twenty minute head start. The steps stopped and I picked up two flashlights by the ground. We turned them on and Nezumi grabbed my hand.

"Run!" Nezumi whispered loudly and we sprinted down the narrow hallway. This hallway was long enough to bring us almost all the way to the edge of the city. As mentioned before, our city was surrounded by walls and only one gate to get in and out. This was the first rule that we should never break, never go out of the city gates. The rules of this city are:

Never go out of city gates.

Never enter a government facility.

Never commit crimes of murder.

Never deal illicit drugs.

People who know of any government plans will not tell anyone else.

We were going to do rule number one, we already broke rule number two, we were probably going to break rule number three today, we already saw rule number four broken, and we broke rule number five too. Well, doesn't our life just _suck_.

OOOOOOOOO

We finally arrived at the door and Nezumi let go of my hand to open up the trap door. He eased it up just a centimetre or so to see if the coast was clear and then opened it up all the way. The trap door was behind a big rock so no one could sneak up behind us. Nezumi jumped out and stuck his arm out for me to grab onto. He pulled me up and we sat there for a few seconds.

"I think we lost them for now." Who knew that I spoke a second too soon? At once, ten armed police jumped out from behind trees and the rock. They grabbed Nezumi first and I screamed.

"Nezumi!" He thrashed around in their grip and I ran over to help him but was stopped by three pairs of arms. "Get off of me!" I yelled and kicked one guy in the leg. If it was one on one, I might have been able to face them, but one on three? Not a chance. Soon the guards got fed up with Nezumi and took a gun out.

"No! Nezumi! I screamed but blacked out just before I saw what happened.

OOOOOOOOOO

I felt a pair of arms holding me bridal style and I looked up at the sky. It was still light out so it hasn't been long since I blacked out. My body felt as heavy as lead and I could hardly even find enough energy to blink. What did they do to me? I looked at the man holding me and tried to clear my vision. It wasn't Nezumi. It was one of the guards and it seems he didn't notice I was half awake. I thought about screaming, but my body wouldn't let me. Maybe sleeping was a better idea. Yeah, it is…

OOOOOOOOOO

The next time I woke I was looking at a grey floor. It was really bright and it hurt my eyes a lot. My body felt less drowsy and I looked at the floor around me. There were one, two, three hands. But I only have two. My eyes traveled from the third hand up to the arm and found the person's body. Nezumi! My body seemed to jolt and I was almost fully awake now. My limbs were still a bit sluggish but at least I could move. I crawled on my knees over to Nezumi and sat down beside him. I flipped him on his back and put my hands on his face. He was pale. I felt something moist on my left hand and brought it up. Blood.

"Nezumi!" I shouted and focused back on his face. "Nezumi wake up!" I felt tears trail down my face and wiped them away angrily.

No, Nezumi definitely wasn't dead, so why am I crying? I kept urging him to wake up, both nothing happened. I finally decided to look up and dread overwhelmed my entire being. I was in the machine. _The machine._ The one that makes people disappear. Forever. Fear widened my eyes and I started hyperventilating. Right in the middle of the room I saw the man who ordered the machine to be turned on. He gave me a sick smile as he watched me panic.

"You asshole!" I shrieked and ran to the edge of the machine.

I started pounding on it and swearing at him. He deserved to die. Everyone here did. Instead of fear, it was anger now. It wasn't fair. Why do people have to 'die' just because they broke the rules of this stupid utopia? After all the anger left my body, I slumped and slid over to Nezumi again.

"I'm sorry, Nezumi. I'm so sorry. If only I warned you about it." I cried and held his face.

This may be the last time I would ever see him again. I placed a sweet gentle kiss on his lips and hugged him close to me. I saw the lights brighten and I hugged Nezumi even tighter. This will be our end. We told Dogkeeper about it, but she probably couldn't help us.

"I love you, Nezumi." I whispered sadly, my voice almost breaking as I closed my eyes. The lights were getting unbearably bright and it hurt too much to keep my eyes open. Right before The lights flashed, I swear I heard Nezumi say something, but it could've been my imagination.

'I love you too, Shion.'

* * *

**A/N: -wipes away tear- so how was it? -hides eye drops behind back- Don't worry! The story IS NOT FINISHED. There's still four chapters left. They will all have varying lengths though. This one just happened to be excessively long...Anyways, for those wondering when Allen will show up, don't worry. He's coming. Reaaaally soon. Trust me. Well I'm looking forward to the next chapter, I hope you are too!...okay I'm going to shut up now because now it's getting too cheezy. Review! :3**

**P.S. If you find anything wrong, please tell me. It's hard reading over 4,500+ words without giving up halfway...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hahaha! I finally posted! Ok. Chapter posts won't be done in equal intervals on the same day. They'll be posted the day I finish writing the chapter. I might not post too often, just FYI. Reasons are: school, other activities, my social life, more school work. Yeah, sorry. Plus, it takes a long time to type these 4,000+ word chapters. A reviewer asked me to make it more detailed, so I tried. I really did! The first part isn't really that detailed, but I tried to make the end more interesting. I'm also sorry if anything seems unrealistic or corny.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, typo's, bad grammar, etc.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I love you, Nezumi." I whispered sadly, my voice almost breaking as I closed my eyes. The lights were getting unbearably bright and it hurt too much to keep my eyes open. Right before The lights flashed, I swear I heard Nezumi say something, but it could've been my imagination._

_'I love you too, Shion._'

OOOOOOOOOO

"Nezumi!" A white haired boy screamed with tears trailing down his face as he sat up in bed.

"What's the matter, moyashi?" Kanda sat up as well and crawled over to me.

"Nezumi…I-I don't know. It just felt like I lost you or something…" I wiped my tears away and hugged Kanda.

My name's Allen, but you can call me Sion as well. Kanda and I went on a vacation and decided to get new names. They seemed pretty cool. You can call Kanda Nezumi, or Kanda. There were only a handful of people with two names but now there are more. I guess people thought having two names would be pretty cool.

"Sion, calm down." Kanda patted my back as my crying finally slowed. I nodded my head to tell him I was okay. We lay back down and I curled into Kanda's side. He kept stroking my head until he knew I was fast asleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

While I slept, I kept having these dreams but they looked a lot like memories. I could feel, smell, think, everything.

"_What are you doing out so late? It's dangerous." His voice was slightly deep but had a melodic tune to it as if he was a singer. Even more familiar. Looking up at the figure, I saw it was my friend that I met in grade school. _

"_Nezumi!" I smiled._

_We watched silently as the woman screamed and thrashed around as the police dragged her off. Looking at her more closely now, I could tell why the woman was brought into custody. Her dark hair was tangled in knots and looked as if it wasn't kept for over a week. She was bone skinny and her eyes were bloodshot. A drug dealer._

_ooooo_

"_What are you doing? You could-" He cut me off my placing his hand over my mouth. _

"_I put a tracker on them." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. _

"_And who did you get that from?" _

"_Who do you think?" He left it at that and we walked away. _

"_By the way, where's the GPS?" I asked after a few minutes._

"_Dogkeeper." _

_ooooo_

_The lights brightened until it reached its limit. I closed my eyes until the light dimmed enough for me to see what was happening. I eased my eyelids open bit by bit and they flew open the rest of the way. She was gone. The woman before…was gone._

OOOOOOOOOO

I jolted awake and told myself to relax. It was just a dream, nothing else. My back was to facing Kanda so I let myself tense up a bit. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. It's like memories were implanted into me or something. I shook my head slightly and turned over. Kanda was still asleep. We went on a one week vacation in…where was it again? I tried to remember our vacation out of the city walls, but I couldn't remember the name of the place. All I remember were sandy beaches, amazing food, hot weather…but nothing else.

That's weird. Maybe I'm getting old or the white hair is getting to my head. Maybe if I remembered what I felt then I could think of the place. I shut my eyes and returned my mind back to the vacation. The water was warm…I think. I furrowed my eyebrows. That's really weird. I can't even remember the water. It was only yesterday when we came back from the flight too! I opened my eyes again and found Kanda staring at me.

"What's wrong?" He stroked my head again and I melted into his touch. It was always so comforting to me.

"Nothing, just thinking about our vacation." I smiled and relaxed my body. He smiled with me.

OOOOOOOOOO

We decided to go to school earlier than normal so we could ask the teachers about any work. We didn't have to bother leaving at different times because no one was at the school _this_ early. Since Kanda and I had all the same classes, our trip around the school was short so we thought going to our first period class and doing some of the homework would be a good idea. What we didn't expect was to see Dogkeeper there as well.

"Well you two are awfully early." She looked at us funny as we walked over.

"So are you. You usually come way after us." Kanda stated and lifted an eyebrow before sitting down in his seat beside Dogkeeper and placing his books down. He opened up his first textbook and took out a piece of paper and pencil. I followed his movements but didn't open my textbook just yet. Dogkeeper shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair, looking at us.  
"You two…look really different. Where did you go for two weeks anyways?" Two weeks? I thought we only missed one week of school. Oh well, maybe we had so much fun I forgot the time.

"We were on vacation." I smiled at Kanda and he smirked back before focusing on his work again. It was _definitely_ fun, if you know what I mean.

"Ok, Sion! Too much information there!" Dogkeeper covered her eyes after she saw the look we gave each other. I laughed and told her some good news.

"Guess what! Nezumi and I got new names!"

"Oh? What are they?" She looked a bit confused about having another first name, but whatever.

"I'm Allen and Nezumi's Kanda!" I grinned and it looked like I could jump out of my seat. She stared at us incredulously but rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Children." She muttered. "By the way, why do you guys look so…different?" She motioned to us with her hands and I looked at Kanda while he looked at me.

"Well, Kanda here decided he wanted to grow his hair long but that takes a really long time, so we thought buying extensions would be a better idea. As for my hair, I found this awesome shampoo that makes my hair flatter. It actually stays on my head now." I turned my head around for Dogkeeper to see. She laughed and fingered my hair. It's a lot silkier, but less soft.

"How about that new tattoo?" She asked. "And the pink thing that was on your face and neck?"

"I got some surgery done to get rid of it and went to a tattoo parlor to get this done." I pointed to the red star on the left part of my forehead and the red line that went down my left eye, to the bottom of my cheek. "Kanda also got a tattoo on his chest, he can show it to you if he wants." I was then shot with two glares and I shrank back. "Never mind…"

The rest of the conversation had a lighter atmosphere and went on smoothly except Dogkeeper seemed a bit different. It's like she doesn't trust us or something.

OOOOOOOOOO

The first day back to school went surprisingly well, but Kanda seemed a bit slow. It's like the vacation made him stupider. We walked together back to our house in silence as we both thought of our own things. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. Soon it'll be warm enough to wear t-shirts and shorts again. A small breeze blew by and I swear I heard my name being called. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked around. We took a small side road today so there weren't any people, and only a few passing cars. Other than us right now, there was no one else.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Kanda before checking behind us again. Was it someone just playing a joke on me?

"Did someone just call my name?" I asked him and Kanda shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything."

'Alleeeeeennnnnn…' The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt goosebumps on my arms. It was a slightly low sound that would've been mistaken as the slow-moving breeze.

"There it is again!" I grabbed Kanda's hand and shifted closer to him. This was getting really creepy. Now Kanda looked puzzled and turned his head to look around us as well. He turned back and squeezed my hand.

"No one's calling you."

"Sorry, it must have been my imagination." I gave a small laugh but didn't let go of his hand. I just hope I wouldn't have to hear it again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Once we arrived home I instantly felt safer. Everything was familiar and I knew every nook and cranny anyone could hide in. Kanda told me he was going to take a quick shower, and he headed upstairs. Since today was Friday, I thought it would be a good time to start writing our grocery list. I would be too lazy tomorrow, and Kanda never does it in the first place. I seriously feel like the girl in our relationship. I walked into the kitchen and got a piece of scrap paper and a pencil. I sat down on the dining table chair and started thinking of a few things.

_Eggs_

_Milk_

_Soba noodle- _

Before I could finish the 's', my hand froze. Maybe my hand just froze up because I hit a pressure point. You know those times when your leg foot freezes and it takes a few minutes to finally feel it again? That's what this feels like except there are no pins and needles. I patiently waited for half a minute before my hand moved again, but I didn't move it. It was moving by itself! I could feel my hand now, but there was a slight sensation as if another hand was holding onto mine, making it move. I scream in horror and I heard Kanda run down the stairs. His hair was still wet but he had clothes on. Just as he was going to ask me what was happening, he looked at me staring with horror at my hand. He calmly walked over since nothing seemed out of place except it looked like I was freaking out because of my hand.

_Allen._

That's what my hand wrote.

"Are you trying to prank me?" Kanda narrowed his eyes at me. "Because this is a really bad one." My eyes widened and I shook my head hard.

"No! I promise I'm not!" I shouted and stood up from my chair and tried to run away from the table. My hand was still kept in place as it continued writing. I pulled and yanked on my arm but it wouldn't move. I started growing frustrated and my stomach felt like it had butterflies, the bad kind of course.

"Please stop!" I yelled as I tugged desperately again but nothing happened. The hand kept writing. I sent Kanda a pleading glance so he tried pulling my arm too, still thinking this was a joke.

"Oh my god." Kanda's eyes widened as my arm didn't budge. When he pulled on my arm, I pulled on it too, showing that I wasn't trying to keep my hand in place. "What the hell is happening?" Kanda looked down at the paper and read the note out loud.

_Allen. Kanda. Our names are Sion and Nezumi. You are our clones. _

Allen stood up and looked as well. What. The. Fuck?

"I don't understand. Are you pranking us?" Kanda looked at me weirdly and I could tell that he wanted to know why I was speaking out loud. My hand twitched again, shocking both of us.

_Please, trust me. This isn't a prank. I'll even give you proof. Go underneath your bed and look at the frame. On the bottom right corner, there's a package. In there are pictures of Nezumi and I as well as our passports for emergencies._

We both stared at the paper in shock about actually being answered. We have high-tech security in this house so if anyone broke in, we would've known. Might as well check it out then. If it's not there, then this whole thing is a scam. Kanda went upstairs since my hand was still stuck and after a few seconds, came back down with an envelope. He took out the first picture and I looked at two boys who looked almost exactly like us. They were sitting on the couch with Dogkeeper in the middle looking agitated. We flipped through a few more photos before coming to the passports. Kanda opened the first one to the white haired boy. _Sion_. He opened the second passport. _Nezumi_. We stood shell-shocked for a few moments.

"How is this possible?" I mumbled to myself and my hand moved again.

_Is this enough proof? Will you trust us now?_

Suddenly I thought of the dreams I had the day before.

"Did you ever see a brown haired woman being captured by the police? And, did she…._disappear?_" There was a slight pause before my hand moved again.

_Yes, I've seen both. If I'm correct, this means that you have seen my, memories. _

"So those were the nightmares?" Kanda asked me and I nodded my head sheepishly, feeling a bit regretful for not telling him in the first place.

For the next half hour Sion told us all the information about the government, and all the new things they found out as well. They told us that after they _disappeared_ they found that it was a perfect way to snoop through government facilities without being spotted. They were invisible, can't be heard, can't be felt, it was perfect. They found more people who have disappeared and more sites with the bright machines. Since it was impossible for them to touch or move anything, I asked him how this was possible. His answer was simple. _I don't know._ It was a bad answer, but it was also the right answer. This was well over impossible for the people who have disappeared, but somehow Sion managed to do it.

_Since I can control and touch your hand, next thing you could do is try to hear us. _

"How would we do that?" Kanda asked while sitting on the dining table with two stack of paper beside him. One tall and one short. Kanda was our runner for paper, so he thought it would be a good idea to bring over a large stack so he wouldn't have to go and get them over and over again. He was smart to bring over such a big stack. Sion had a lot to say.

_I'm not sure, but do something like…open up your mind or listen harder. Try to hear my voice, Allen. Kanda, try to hear Nezumi's. _

For a few quiet minutes, Kanda and I did exactly that, but the most we could hear was a barely audible low whining sound. If you increased the volume, it would sound like a strong storm with harsh winds. After a few more minutes, the sound became a little choppier and you could tell that they were actually words being said instead of a continuous onslaught of wind.

I sighed in defeat and the world became quiet again. Opening up your ears and trying to hear something that was hardly even there was hard.

"I still can't hear you."

_Don't worry, give it some time and keep trying. We'll be with you. _

Kanda grumbled as he gave up as well. I congratulate him for lasting longer than I did. My hand was now in full control and I could feel the pain of writing over thirty pages of information. I leaned back in the cherry wood chair and thought about all the new information we were told. We're clones. The government 'kills' people. I don't even know who I really am. Seriously, what the _hell_ just happened?

OOOOOOOOOO

**5 days later**

We tried every day and whenever we had spare time. In the shower, eating breakfast, even during classes when the subject being talked about was boring. At first it started with a low whining sound until it turned into something a little more audible. 'Opening' my ears was easier now and I could do it effortlessly and could always get a sound. Now their voices sounded like they were talking through two walls. You can hear each individual mumble and pick up a few words, but most of it was still incomprehensible, sadly.

OOOOOOOOOO

**7th day**

Kanda and I were at school sitting in a library. We both had a spare so we decided to take a rest and have some peace and quiet away from other students. I thought taking a short nap was a good idea while Kanda had to study for an oncoming unit test. He was fully engrossed with…physics I think and I watched him for a few minutes. His bangs were long so whenever he was alone with me and he knew he had to focus on work, he would pin his bangs up. If there were other people around, he would keep them down. He said they get in the way and it was annoying to sweep them off his eyes every few minutes.

It wasn't that his forehead was ugly or anything. There wasn't anything wrong with it. No pimples, acne, or anything like that. It was smooth and, well, normal looking I guess. I'm pretty sure he thinks he looks ugly without his bangs, but to me he looks the same. It doesn't make him look any less beautiful -I mean- handsome. Yeah, handsome, not beautiful, handsome. He threatened me the last time I called him beautiful. I'm not going through that again. I don't even dare to _think_ about him being beautiful anymore. I watched as he answered another question and spoke quietly to himself. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Weren't you going to sleep?" He asked and put down his pencil, giving me his full attention. We were sitting across from each other so we didn't have to crane our necks around to look at the other person. I shrugged my shoulders and held my head with one hand while the other reached over for Kanda's hand. I played with his hand and we interlaced our fingers. My hand was slightly smaller, but they seemed to fit perfectly together.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'd rather watch you work." I smiled and used my other hand to reach for his hair.

He had two long pieces framing his face while everything else was put into a high ponytail, although the hair was still long enough to reach mid-back (or was it lower?). I unclipped his bangs and I watched them fall in front of his forehead again. I combed the hairs straight and I felt him watch my every move. I tucked a long strand behind his ear and heard him sigh.

"Take a nap, the only thing I'm doing is studying. It's not very interesting." He took the hand that was playing with his hair in his other hand and interlaced them as well. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips before moving away again. I pouted and moved my hands away.

"What kind of kiss was that?" He gave me a mildly harsh look when I finished. I stretched out my hands to the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss which he instantly replied to. I pulled away this time and smirked. "That's what I call a real kiss."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He growled and slapped my hands away, faking his annoyance about being interrupted from studying.

I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't fall asleep, so maybe trying to hear Sion would be a good alternative. It took a good fifteen minutes before I finally picked out words. Five minutes later and they became a lot clearer than I've ever heard.

"-both idiots. The smart one's not studying and my clone's a dumbass compared to me." The voice was low and I heard a sigh that followed. It was answered by a laugh from another boy with a slightly higher voice.

"Don't worry, he's studying so he wants to be smarter. Plus, Allen's just taking a short nap. He hasn't been sleeping much with all the work he's been doing."

"I'm not sleeping." I said in a normal voice and I heard Kanda's pencil stop. No doubt he was looking at me funny.

"What?" Kanda asked but I didn't reply. Instead I listened to the two voices.

"That was weird, Nezumi. It's like he heard us!" The higher voice exclaimed as the lower voice hummed in agreement.

"Maybe he's having a dream. Talking out loud like you sometimes do as well, Sion." The lower voice, which I think is Nezumi, chuckled and I heard something that sounded like a slap on the arm. If that was Nezumi, that means the other voice must be Sion. That means…I can actually hear them now. Their voices were freakishly clear and I could hear everything as if they were sitting right beside me. Actually, they might be sitting on the table or right beside me since there are chairs.

"I'm not dreaming." I lifted my head up to see Kanda was still waiting for an answer. "I can actually hear you Sion and Nezumi." Suddenly everything went silent and I felt a bit awkward. Did I say something funny? I don't think I did. I went over the words in my head three times but I couldn't find anything too weird about it. I focused back on Kanda and I could see his wide eyes. His jaw dropped and the pencil fell out of his hand.

"You can hear us (them)?" Three voices chorused in perfect unison.

"Yup!" I grinned. I can't believe I actually beat Kanda. He was hearing more than me just yesterday. I did a happy dance inside my head as I listened to Sion and Nezumi hi-five each other.

"It actually worked!" Sion shouted in joy. I heard laughs and then something that sounded way too much like a kiss.

"Gross! I can hear you, you know! Do it some other time, not now!" I crinkled my nose in disgust as they laughed. Kanda lifted an eyebrow in question.

"They just kissed." I dead panned and he laughed at me. That bastard.

The laughs finally quieted down and Sion started talking again.

"If you can do it, then Kanda can too!"

"Maybe, if he's not too stupid." Nezumi added.

"Tell him to try." Sion finished and I could tell he was glaring at Nezumi.

"Kanda, try harder." I said and Kanda blinked a few times before understanding. We both sat in silence while Kanda tried to get Sion and Nezumi's voice to clear up. They started talking about the weather in British accents and laughing whenever they messed up. They didn't stop at all and they didn't plan on it until Kanda could finally hear them. It took Kanda thirty minutes, four different topic changes, and two large bouts of laughter from the pair until Kanda _finally_ succeeded. I laughed with Sion and Nezumi at the funny parts and Kanda glared at me. He was probably so jealous.

"I did it." Kanda stated and the pair hi-fived again.

"Let's see if it's true. Nezumi, say something." I said and Nezumi obeyed.

"Bananas are blue." I smiled at the choice while Kanda sighed. It was a why-are-these-people-idiots sigh. When truthfully, he was the dumbest one here.

"Bananas are blue." He copied and I clapped quietly.

"Okay you two! Your newest mission is to talk to Dogkeeper!" Sion ordered and we nodded our heads. Now is the time to finally get serious.

* * *

**A/N: Huzzah! I hope the ending was a bit more detailed. The beginning was bad...I know...'You are our clones.' I mentally banged my head on the wall because of that line. If ANY of you can think of something better, pleaaasseee tell me. I want to fix it, but don't know what to change it into. :(**

**Well, thank you for reading! Please review, it will only take a minute at most unless you want to give me a long one which I would absolutely love to read :D I love long reviews :3 They're so fun! *giggles* Donate a review today if you care! ;P Never mind...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait! I finally finished the other story so I'll be solely working on this although it might take a while since each chapter is more than 4,000 words long -.- and this one is over 5,000! Thank you to all of the reviewers for making me really really happy. You guys are awesome (once again)! I'm sorry for making Kanda really OOC…sorry guys…**

* * *

Previously:

"_I did it." Kanda stated and the pair hi-fived again._

"_Let's see if it's true. Nezumi, say something." I said and Nezumi obeyed._

"_Bananas are blue." I smiled at the choice while Kanda sighed. It was a why-are-these-people-idiots- sigh. When truthfully, he was the dumbest one here. _

"_Bananas are blue." He copied and I clapped quietly. _

"_Okay you two! Your newest mission is to talk to Dogkeeper!" Sion ordered and we nodded our heads. Now is the time to finally get serious._

* * *

We talked to Dogkeeper at school and she said coming over today would be fine. We left an hour later than her so she could clean up her house so it looked presentable at least. Dogkeeper wasn't known for her cleanliness. Kanda and I were walking down the road hand in hand since there were no people. Seriously, it's not that we're afraid to me discriminated against, we just feel that the entire school doesn't have to know. Especially the BL fan club. They are literally everything bad put into one. Pervert, Satan, the Devil, demons, you name it, they have it. Well at least that's how it's like for people like Kanda and I.

"Allen! Are you listening to me or are you too focused on your boyfriend's hand?" Shion sighed in annoyance as he, well I'm guessing here, walked in front of me.

"I'm listening! You said something about the police right?"

"No! We're already past that!" Shion hollered into my ear making me flinch into Kanda, who laughed at me.

"Keep going, he'll catch on. I was listening so at least one of us knows." Kanda looked at me amused before facing forward again. I swear they're all teaming up to get me, aren't they.

"Fine. Allen, do you remember that machine in one of the memories?" Shion asked and I thought back to it. It was a plastic cylinder shaped container of sorts, right?

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well the government is making people disappear like Nezumi and I. We want you to ask Dogkeeper for the blueprints of the facility. It might be a bit hard to make her trust you. She probably thinks that we died and you are working undercover for the government, trying to see if there's any solid evidence of her hacking into the government files for us." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Will you help us convince her or are we on our own?" Kanda asked and this time Nezumi answered. I haven't heard him talk in a long time. Usually it's Shion talking and answering all of our questions.

"We'll help you, don't worry. It would be impossible without us." Wow, thanks for making us feel useful. "You'll have to tell her the truth about everything and answer all of her questions. Oh yeah! Did you remember to bring lollipops? She said she was craving them during class." I patted my backpack.

"Yup, I have them."

"Good. How much?"

"Um…" I thought about how many I bought. I bought two bags and each bag had 100 lollipops in them. "200 lollipops."

"I think you'll only need 100, but having more would be better than less."

.:::::.

Kanda knocked on the door and squeezed my hand. According to our mind and memories, we knew this girl our whole life, but knowing the truth now, I was nervous about meeting her. The door opened and Dogkeeper stood in the doorway. She changed out of her clothes from before and changed into something more comfortable. She wore a grey loose t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Hey." She smirked and let us in. We took off our shoes and walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. Even this seemed familiar.

"So, what did you guys want? Answers to your homework?" She sat down on the opposite couch and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. I looked at Kanda and he nodded to me. She looked confused about our little conversation and watched me for answers.

"We have something to say."

"Well no shit, Sherlock. I could guess that the moment you walked through the door." She raised her eyebrow and I glared at her.

"Shut up and listen!" I retorted and she laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. Please, continue." I took in a breath and paused a second. I never really gave much thought about how I was going to tell her. I think getting straight to the point will save us a lot of time and effort.

"Nezumi and Shion disappeared." I let out and Dogkeeper blinked.

"Huh?" She tilted her head and I heard someone slap their forehead.

"Nezumi, what am I going to do? How can I have an idiot as a clone?" Shion wailed in sadness as I heard Nezumi pat him on the back.

"It's okay. At least Allen is better than Kanda." Nezumi snickered and Kanda let out a quiet growl but didn't say anything.

"What I mean is that…you remember the government files right? The one called 'Disappear'? When they opened it up, the government tracked them and they were caught. So you know, the government made them…disappear." I finished and I could feel Kanda sigh from my horrible explanation.

"What are you talking about? I never hacked into any files for you two. Plus, if you _disappeared_ why are you still here?" She asked and her face looked genuinely confused. Don't tell me she was replaced with a clone too!

"Tell her that we're here. It's a far-fetched idea, but if she knows we're here and tell you to say things, there's a higher chance of her trusting you." Nezumi said.

"Nezumi and Shion are right here with us! My real name's Allen, not Shion and Kanda's real name isn't Kanda." I told her and I swear I could hear desperation creep into my voice.

"Okay, let's say they _are _here and you're real names _are_ Allen and Kanda. Why should I believe you?" She narrowed her eyes and I saw her toes scrunch up. Shion told me that this was a sign that she was nervous.

"Tell her: You hate children, you're favourite colour is purple, and you'd rather be in front of a computer than anything else." I stated exactly was Shion said back to Dogkeeper, but her emotions didn't change. She still didn't believe us.

"Anyone would know that." She rolled her eyes and I pouted.

Shion better think of something that's more of a personal secret rather than something she could tell anyone she wanted to. There was a slight pause on Shion's end and Dogkeeper seemed more on edge. Suddenly there was a loud laugh from Nezumi and I jumped in shock. Dogkeeper probably thought I just had a one second seizure.

"Tell-Tell her the name Derek." Nezumi said between laughs and Shion joined in after hearing Nezumi's idea.

Although I was Shion's clone, there were still things I didn't know. The government only put in information that was important. Knowing a person's favourite colour wasn't a very important point.

"Derek." I said and Dogkeeper flushed.

"What about him." She looked away and felt her relax a bit.

"Now say 'beach party'." Shion giggled, more manly of course, and then tried to hold back his laughter so he could hear the conversation.

"Beach party." I was confused but after seeing Dogkeepers face go completely red and her hands started fidgeting, I knew we won her over.

"Shut up!" She shouted and stood up with her head down. "I'll be back." She walked off to the washroom and closed the door.

"That went well." Kanda looked at me and I looked back. I couldn't help thinking right now that sarcasm travels so much better in real life compared to through text. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Step one, complete.

"Oh, come on! What kind of kiss was that?" Shion declared and Nezumi made a hum in agreement.

"I think it should be done more like this." Nezumi said in a low voice and Shion was pulled towards him, I'm guessing again of course. They're invisible, how would I know?

"Hey!" Shion started protesting until his voice was muffled by…well, lips. I'm just really glad I didn't have to see this. With a loud smack, Nezumi finally let go of Shion and I heard something akin to stumbling.

"It should've been like that." I could hear the smile in Nezumi's voice.

"Uh-huh…" I nodded slowly before facing Kanda again. There was amusement written all over his face as he looked at my creeped out expression. I wasn't amused by their antics so I grimaced at Kanda.

"Loosen up." He mumbled quietly through his lips to me before giving me multiple kisses. It was sweet, but how would you feel if you were bombarded with kisses that probably wouldn't stop and was blocking all your airways?

"Stop." I whined as I tried to push him back. He placed his hands on either side of me and leaned forward even more.

"Close, but not what I was hinting at." Shion commented and I flipped the bird at his general direction.

"Kanda!" I growled at him but he wouldn't stop. He pushed me so far down that I was now lying on the couch and he was over top of me.

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head and continued giving me small pecks all over my face now. "Not until you kiss me back." I sighed loudly and gently grabbed Kanda's face before kissing him deeply.

I pushed us up into a sitting position, still interlocking our lips. I heard a cat call from Nezumi but ignored it. The feel of Kanda's lips were addicting and his kisses were always so soft and sweet. I took hold of the back of his neck and I felt his hands on my back.

"Oh god! Will you two _please_ go get a room next time?" I heard a shout behind me and looked to see Dogkeeper scowling at us as she walked back to her seat.

"We are in a room. Shall we continue for you?" Kanda asked, still holding on to me tightly.

"Please do." Dogkeeper replied sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"Okay." With that, Kanda latched his lips back onto mine and pushed me back down again. Can he please stop doing that? He has no idea how uncomfortable this position is. My legs are still perpendicular to the floor from sitting on the couch, and then my entire back is on the couch. Plus, he's slightly squashing me which makes it oh so much more painful for me. Goddamnit.

"No! Stop!" Dogkeeper shrieked and covered her eyes.

"But this is the perfect time to take pictures and make money." I told her innocently but she just frowned.

"I wouldn't sell my friends out. Well in this case, the not so accurate clones of my friends. She raised her eyebrow at our appearance and I could definitely tell there were some differences. Kanda pulled me up and we sat normally like we did when we first came in.

"Now why are you two really here?" She asked us seriously while looking at both of us in turn.

"We want the blueprints to the headquarters." Kanda responded and Dogkeeper nodded her head.

"I can get that for you without using the computer." She stood up but didn't move. "But, I need my payment first." She held out her hand and I remembered what Nezumi said.

_I think you'll only need 100._

Well, I'll take his word for it. I fished in the white grocery bag and picked out one bag of lollipops. I saw her eyes light up in the corner of my eyes and smiled. She was just like a kid. I stuck the bag in her hand and she yanked it to her and pulled it into her chest. I could just imagine what she was thinking.

_Mine, mine, mine, it's all mine._

I laughed at her expression but she just ignored me. She yanked open the bag and stuck a hand inside, coming back out with one lollipop.

"Can I have one?" I asked, pouting, and fluttered my lashes at her. She put on a disgusted face at my act but gave me one anyways.

"Just promise me that you won't ever do that again." She replied and stuck her stash in the couch.

She stuck the lollipop in her mouth and left to her room, probably to get the blueprints. I took the wrapper off and stuck it in my mouth, automatically melting at the sweet taste. What can I say, I have a sweet tooth. Especially for mitarashi dango.

"Good?" Kanda asked as he leaned on his hand, which was propped up on his knee. I nodded my head and took it out of my mouth. Kanda leaned in and kissed me again, licking my lips. He hummed in content and moved back.

"Sweet." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

Dogkeeper walked back in with a large white scroll of paper in her hand, and smaller pieces in her other hand.

She flopped down onto the couch and threw the paper onto the table in front of us. She grabbed the largest piece and unrolled it, keeping it spread out with two heavy books on either side. I looked at the drawing of the governments headquarters and noticed something. It looked really familiar.

"Hey, Nezumi. Isn't this the floor plan of the abandoned warehouse we went to?" Shion's voice asked next to my ear, startling me.

"It is!" There was a lull in the conversation before Nezumi hummed. "I get it, the head quarters was underneath the warehouse. With a hidden secret passage," Nezumi picked up the pencil (as you see, his skills increased), but all we could see was a pencil floating in mid-air. It's pretty creepy when you actually think about it. He pointed to the small staircase off to the side of the building and traced it to the lower level of the building. "no one would know that the head quarters was actually underneath." Kanda nodded his head.

"But what about the head quarters in the middle of the city above ground?" Kanda asked as he studied the map.

I looked up to ask Dogkeeper about her thoughts but stopped when I saw her expression. She was staring at the floating pencil with her mouth agape and she was looking at Kanda incredulously. Oh right, she couldn't hear them. I let out a quiet laugh, making her turn her attention to me. I guess it wasn't that quiet then.

"The one holding the pencil is Nezumi. He was just saying how the real head quarters is beneath the warehouse they went to." I smiled at her, trying to calm her nerves, and I saw her shoulders relax a bit. I would feel the same way if I just saw something floating in mid-air and that my best friends were 'ghosts', of sorts. "Shion, say hi." I tilted my head to the right, where he should still be standing.

I heard soft laughter before the pillow from Dogkeepers couch was picked up and whipped at my face. It hit me straight in the face and with enough force, that it shoved my head back and hit into the couch.

"Goddamn it, Shion!" I yelled and removed the pillow, glaring all over the room.

There was muffled laughter but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, the pillow was taken from my hands and it was thrown across the room to where the laughter was supposedly coming from. It hit something solid a few metres from the wall and fell to the floor. I looked to my left and saw Kanda's annoyed expression.

"Stop messing with my boyfriend." Kanda looked back down at the blueprints and leaned his elbows on his knees.

Dogkeeper laughed as the pillow was picked up again and smothered in Kanda's voice. I heard Nezumi's deeper voice.

"Don't mess with _my_ boyfriend." Before Kanda could grab the pillow, Nezumi ran away and put it behind Dogkeepers back.

"Who was that?" Dogkeeper asked me as Kanda looked around for any sign of Nezumi.

"That was Nezumi." My face broke out into a wide smile as I watched their antics.

Nezumi and Shion were both throwing pillows at Kanda and picking them up before Kanda could throw it back at them. Apparently Shion missed and I heard him say 'uh-oh' before he was hit with the pillow. I heard a cry of shock and then Nezumi called Shion's name.

"Nezumi, you'll have to go without me!" A voice hinting with fake despair was heard and Nezumi's voice appeared next to Shion's.

"No, I'll never leave you." I almost facepalmed at their horrible and cheesy acting skills. I heard something like a kiss and shot up from the couch. I am leaving. Now. I do _not_ want to hear this again for the umpteenth time.

"Goodbye, Dogkeeper. Thank you for the blueprints. Kanda, we're leaving." My sentences were short and rushed as I picked up all the scrolls of paper and stuffed them in one of the plastic bags.

I put that in one hand and grabbed Kanda with the other. I shivered and shut the door behind me. I'm glad sound can't travel through doors.

.:::::.

I locked our door behind us and let go of Kanda's hand, which I was holding the entire way back. Slipping off my shoes, I walked to our bedroom to deposit the papers.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kanda shouted from the kitchen as I threw down the plastic bag.

"Mitarashi dango, please." I replied while walking down the hallway to the library.

It was full of books, new and old, and took up three out of four walls. There were tall chestnut coloured book cases going from floor to ceiling, and a dark cherry wood office table with a comforable black chair. I stepped towards the wall on the left and picked out some relatively heavy books. Taking around twelve books, I walked back into our room to find Kanda sitting on the bed, staring intently at the biggest map.

He was holding it open with his feet while he held a cup of green tea in his right hand, as well as a stick of mitarashi dango in his left. It was stuck out aiming at the door, and he only took one bite out of the first dango. Holding the books off to the side, I bent down to the stick of dango and took the first sweet off the stick. He felt his hand move and looked up at me, surprised, since he didn't hear me come in.

"Hey, want some help?" I asked him between my chews and flopped the books onto the bed, next to his leg.

"Please." I laid out all the blueprints on our bed and floor, and held them open with the books, exactly two books per blueprint. We crowded around the biggest blueprint again and I pointed to the stairwell that Nezumi first saw.

"So if we find these stairs we can access the head quarters right?" I saw Kanda nod his head from the corner of my vision.

"Next I think we should do this..."

.:::::.

We made plans after plans until we talked up to six o'clock in the morning. I ate twenty plates of mitarashi dango and we finished two kettles of tea. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned widely. My head was on Kanda's stomach as he was lying down on the floor. He was holding up the map so we could both see before his hand dropped and he groaned. I guess I'm not the only one that's tired. I rolled over and pushed myself onto my elbows. I crawled over to Kanda's head and lay next to him.

"Do you think we should go to sleep now?" I mumbled, eyelids already drooping down to cover half of my vision. He gave a short hum in agreement and smoothed my hair with his hand.

"You want to get into bed?" He asked me.

"Too tired."

"Okay." Our replies were short and laced with sleep but we couldn't bother to make it more audible than a whisper.

Kanda reached over to the bed and pulled the blanket down. Papers fluttered around us but we didn't care. I wrapped the blanket around me and snuggled into Kanda's arms. He held me tight into his embrace and we fell asleep.

.:::::.

"Hello, is Allen home? This is the secretary from your school. Hello?" The answering machine beeped and the voice disappeared. Neither Kanda nor I heard the call since we were still deep in sleep.

.:::::.

I opened my eyes to find a head of black with a tint of blue in it. I smiled tiredly and shifted the hair away so I could see the persons face. I straightened out his bangs and smoothed a strand behind his ear. His eyebrow twitched downwards and he shifted around, pulling me closer into him so we were chest to chest.

"Good morning, Yuu." I smiled widely as his eyes fluttered open and looked at me dazedly, still half moaned something and put our foreheads together, closing his eyes again. "We have to go to school today. I hope you remember that." I informed him and he shook his head.

"I don't care. Let's just take another day off." He opened his eyes and gave me a sweet smile.

"Aw, isn't he so cute, Nezumi?" Shion gushed and Nezumi growled.

"Not as cute as me, I hope." Shion laughed and told Nezumi that Kanda would never reach his standards.

"Shut up, you two." I retorted and sat up, stretching my back out until I heard a satisfying pop.

Kanda and I washed up before heading downstairs for brunch. We brought the papers that we had our numerous plans so we could fix some minor details while eating. We made plans that went from A to L, so twelve plans in total. Most of it was just back up in case we run into some trouble. We tried to think of all the possibilities so we wouldn't be caught stalling when something unexpected happens.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kanda asked while looked at the clock on the stove of the kitchen.

"Lunch, actually." I lilted, combing through my hair with my fingers and smoothing out the parts that were sticking up in odd places.

.:::::.

"I can't believe Kanda would actually skip this much school. Exams are coming up in a few weeks and we're not even studying!" I complained to Shion, holding a cell phone to my ear so it doesn't seem like I'm crazy and talking to myself. It's already been six days since the last time we went to school, not including the weekends.

"It's my marks in jeopardy here!" Shion sobbed and walked beside me.

We were walking to the nearby sweets shop to get some chocolate since Kanda and Nezumi went back to Dogkeeper's house to talk over some things that I'm not even going to try to understand. Nezumi's too smart for his own good. I opened the door to the small shop and the small bell jingled above my head.

"Hi, Jerry." I called to the man at the counter and he gave me a beaming smile.

"Allen, my favourite customer! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well I have study hall right now since the teacher called in sick so I thought I'd come here for a snack." I hope my excuse was good enough and he wouldn't ask about anything else.

"I see, well help yourself and then hurry back to school. They'll catch you if your not fast." He warned me and I nodded.

All the schools made it against the rules to sneak out during classes, or not attend. If they catch you, you'll be sent to the office and you'd have a long talk with the police. I don't know why they'd go that far, but it's pretty scary. I've seen a one of the rebels in the school get caught and after the talk, he wouldn't dare to even look at the nerds in the eye. I put the cell phone back to my ear as I browsed through the aisle that was filled with all different types of chocolate.

"Hey, Shion. Which one do you want?" I asked into the phone and I heard a hum come from behind me. Jerry didn't know me as Shion, only Allen, so saying Shion's name in front of him was fine.

"I'd usually go for the Hershey's, but I think I'll go for Lindt today. Nezumi and I will share one." I nodded my head and picked the Lindt milk chocolate off the shelf and one Hershey's cookies and cream for me. Kanda didn't like sweets so this is all that we're getting.

"By the way, I've never seen you eat. When do you eat?"

"I don't." I blinked and tilted my head in confusion.

"Then how are you still alive?" Jerry looked at me funny as I showed him the two chocolate bars before putting the money on the counter and waving goodbye. I would look at myself funny too.

"Technically we're not even here. So I guess we don't have a stomach?" Shion tried explaining but I was even more lost than before.

"Never mind, this doesn't make any sense anyways." I rubbed my temples hoping to stop the oncoming headache from over thinking something that really shouldn't be thought about in the first place. According to Shion and Nezumi, they can still see each other and all the other people who disappeared, but we can't see them. So I don't know if they really are there or not...they should be, right?

.:::::.

I unlocked my front door and stepped inside. Kanda wouldn't be coming home for another hour so I had all this time to do whatever I wanted.

"Freeze and put your hands up!" A loud voice boomed ahead of me and I automatically raised my hands. A man clad in police gear stepped out from behind the wall, along with five other people. Only one woman in their squad. Sexist freaks.

"You are under arrest!" Shit. My heart plummeted to the bottom of my stomach.

They found out. They knew there was something fishy about us. They probably put security cameras in our house to track what we were doing after the last time. There was always a possibility that the clones wouldn't work and follow their commands.

"Is there anybody else living in this house with you? We want the truth." This time the woman asked and somehow eased my fear. Her voice was strong, but soft and comforting. Dammit, well I have to try anyways, right?

"No. It's just me right now." The man narrowed his eyes and his lips turned down into a frown.

"You're lying." I felt my heart rate quicken and my palms start sweating. No, I have to keep calm. Act like nothing's wrong. "What about that extra pair of shoes and clothes that are a size too big for you. Those can't be yours." That's easy.

"My friend, he lives on the other side of the city and we're really close so he stays over sometimes. He was too lazy to bring over all of his stuff every time so he left some at my house." I looked him straight in the eye and he looked into mine.

The man turned to the woman in the group and I tried to hear what they were whispering about. She mumbled a short sentence and I froze when I heard the last word: disappear. Oh no. This can't be happening. My mind went blank as the man gave me a calculated stare, looking me up and down before nodding at the woman. I'm going to die.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I'm so sorry. I didn't think this plan through enough." Shion apologized and I heard his voice right in front of me. I felt the ghost of his fingers hold my face and give me a quick hug.

"I'll go tell Nezumi, we'll find a way to save you before you disappear. Trust me." Shion's voice faded behind the door and I focused back onto the police officers.

"Come with us and don't put up a fight or we'll shoot you without hesitation." I gulped and nodded, doing as I was told.

At least disappearing isn't really dying, getting shot will be. They pushed me into the police car and handcuffed my hands. I looked at my house one last time before the car pulled away and I was knocked out by a blow to the back of my head.

_I'll see you later, Kanda._

* * *

**A/N: Guuuuh. Finally finished. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. I'm very lazy.. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I haven't updated in **_**such**_** a long time! For the longest time I just didn't want to continue writing this story because… each chapter is just so long and I don't have any motivation to do it. Summer makes me lazy… But be happy now! I'm trying my hardest to finish this! It'll only take… two more chapters? I think? Enjoy and review please! They maketh me happeh :3**

**The unedited copy of this chapter had 3785 words. Now it has 4850 or something. WOW. OVER 1000 more words added.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Come with us and don't put up a fight or we'll shoot you without hesitation." I gulped and nodded, doing as I was told._

_At least disappearing isn't really dying, getting shot will be. They pushed me into the police car and handcuffed my hands. I looked at my house one last time before the car pulled away and I was knocked out by a blow to the back of my head._

_I'll see you later, Kanda._

* * *

"Moyashi!"

"I told you already! He was taken away. This is pointless!" Nezumi let out a disgruntled sigh from Kanda's right, gently massaging his temple, already feeling an oncoming headache.

Kanda slammed open the front door of his house and ran around, shouting Allen's name once before speeding off towards the living room. He was rummaging through his entire house; turning over tables, looking under couches, and running around like a maniac.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nezumi shouted over the loud clattering of tables and chairs hitting the hardwood floor. "I told you already. Allen's not here, and how the heck is he supposed to hide under a couch, much less a chair?" Nezumi's agitation was painfully obvious in the tone of his voice and it seemed as if one more toppled chair would make him snap.

"I'm looking for something!" Kanda loudly yelled, stopping for a split second to look in Nezumi's direction before continuing to flip through the rack of CD's and DVD's.

"That's better than looking for your boyfriend." Nezumi mumbled before speaking louder. "So…you _don't_ care about Allen?" Kanda rolled his eyes and kept searching, eyes darting fast around the room.

"Of course I care about him!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Nezumi uttered as he picked up a scrap piece of paper, trying to decipher the gibberish written on the back. "What are you looking for?"

"The blueprints." Kanda delved deeper into the closet and didn't look up, muffling his voice. Nezumi paused and seemed to stare at Kanda.

"Didn't you leave them upstairs in your room?" He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if the question was two plus two and Kanda didn't even know the answer. Said boy poked his head back out and rolled his eyes.

"Allen's not completely stupid. He would've hid it and put it somewhere else before leaving the house. It's a bad idea to lay it out in the open, especially since we're both skipping so much school and the teachers are getting suspicious."

"Where would he put it?"

"I don't know!" Kanda glowered. His entire body was now in the closet, searching for anything stuck in the corners, shoe boxes or between coats.

"Calm the fuck down already!" NNezumi bellowed, slamming his hand down on the table, causing Kanda to jump and hit his head on the wall. He looked back at the floating piece of paper that was now shaking with pent up rage. With a voice on the brink of fury, Nezumi said, "Sit your ass down and calm down. You don't have to flip this entire house upside down just to find some blueprints that probably weren't even stolen. For once, you your brain and _think_. Where would Allen put it?" Kanda had already plopped his butt on the floor, sitting straight like a little child in school.

He was shocked my Nezumi's outburst, not even daring to move one muscle.

_Where would Allen hide the blueprints?_ They came in various sizes, ranging from eight feet across to a normal sized piece of paper. Kanda slowly stood up, watching the floating piece of paper in case it started shaking again. He placed all the tables and chairs back to their original places quietly and smoothed out the large living room rug.

_The rug._ As if struck by lightning, he jolted and started moving all the furniture off of the rug.

"Finally we're getting somewhere. Nezumi sighed in relief as he watched Kanda roll the large rug up.

About halfway up, they saw a little blue paper corner peak out from underneath.

"Found it." Kanda grinned in satisfaction, rolling up the rug until all the sheets were visible.

He peeled them off the floor and laid them on the table before putting everything back to its original place.

"Let's take them upstairs. We'll have more warning if anyone breaks in again." Kanda nodded at Nezumi's suggestion, placing the blueprints under his arm and the duo made their way upstairs.

"Nezumi!" A small 'oof' was heard as Shion glomped onto Nezumi.

"I'm here too you know." Kanda mumbled, annoyed about being ignored. "Where's Allen? I want the details." He set the prints on the bed carefully as Shion continued from where he left off.

"The police came and apprehended Allen for skipping so much class. He told them you didn't live here so they'll still be searching around for you. Allen's caused too much trouble already so they're thinking of making him disappear as well. The government probably came to the conclusion that our stand-ins, you and Allen, have malfunctioned so they're going to get rid of both of you." Kanda made a 'tsk' noise and flopped onto the bed.

"We have to get Allen out of there! I promised him." Shion's distressed voice filled the silent room as he thought of the poor boy being locked up. "But how?" Shion's question was met with silence until Kanda sat up and spread the prints out on the bed. Suddenly, he spun around and looked at Shion's and Nezumi's general direction.

"Shion."

"Yeah?"

"You're going in. Unless their security cameras can pick up people who've disappeared, you should be fine. I'm not going to count on that possibility because the chances are slim. You guys can't do much physically anyways, so most people wouldn't go back there." Kanda picked up the sheets of paper with all their plans and ripped them up.

"Hey!" Nezumi protested. " I'm not going to let Shion go in alone. It's too dangerous. And you don't have to go shred up all of our plans!"

"Shion promised Allen and these plans are useless anyways."

"It's just a promise." Nezumi argued.

"Nezumi." Shion's voice broke into their argument, soft in comparison to their raised voices. "Let me do this." A long look was probably shared between them before Nezumi finally backed down with a sound of disapproval.

"This might actually work in our favour." Kanda stared at what he hoped to be their eyes. "Change of plans, we're starting now." He threw up the tiny bits of paper into the air and all three of them watched the beautiful dance of white petals fall onto the floor.

.:::::.

Slipping off of the bed, Kanda opened one of the bedside drawers and took out a pencil as well as a few sheets of lined paper. Using his knee as a table, he drew out a rough outline and began planning. His messy scrawling stopped for a second and he bit the eraser end of the pencil, deep in thought.

"How are we supposed to communicate? It's not like Shion could hold a cell phone, they'll know someone's there." Kanda gazed around the room, looking for any hints of the two other people.

"About that…" Shion began, but was cut off when Kanda abruptly shot up with an annoyed glint in his eyes.

The pair watched curiously as Kanda searched around the room. He pulled open the drawer from underneath the desk and pulled out a roll of red ribbon. Why _that's_ there, no one will know. He took a pair of scissors and cut two pieces as long as his forearm.

"What are you doing?"

"Shion, come over here." Kanda beckoned Shion over with his index finger and separated the two ribbons.

"Okay?" Shion's voice sounded out exactly ahead of Kanda.

He reached outwards towards Shion, looking for something solid, trying to find his body. About half an arm length away, Kanda felt something akin to human flesh, but his senses hardly picked it up at all.

"Where am I touching? Am I anywhere near you neck?" Kanda tried shifting his hand higher but didn't pick up anything. _Too high._

"You're above my right shoulder. Go a little more to the left. Farther." Kanda followed Shion's instructions and stopped when he felt the cylindrical shape of a neck.

Stringing a ribbon along the back of Shion's neck, he brought the other side to the front and tied a bow at the front. Kanda stood back and admired his handiwork.

"Now I know where you are. Nezumi?" The bow moved backwards and Kanda once again barely felt the body on the tips of his fingers.

Copying what he did before, he strung the ribbon around, but this time instead of tying it in a bow, he left it at a knot.

"This is how I'll be able to tell the two of you apart, as well as know where you are." The knotted ribbon moved back as well and faced the ribbon.

"That ribbon suits you." Nezumi commented and Shion laughed.

"And that knot looks really sexy on you." Shion joked, lifting the ends teasingly.

The sound of a light kiss was heard.

"You're too cute." Nezumi cooed and Kanda watched the tails of the two ribbons squish together.

"Now, back onto the topic of communication." Kanda cleared his throat and the couple finally let go of each other.

"Right. As I was going to say, Nezumi and I can fix that." Shion spoke up and Kanda urged him to continue. "The thing is, we're able to talk to each other from large distances."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow after disappearing we gained 'powers'. We can be, I don't know, ten kilometres apart and whenever one of us talks, the other can still hear them. I guess it's kind of like telepathy." The ribbon moved upwards in a shrugging motion. Kanda looked between both ribbons, wonder and amazement filling his gaze.

"Wow, great. That's…really helpful." Kanda remarked slowly. "Okay, Shion. You know where to go." Kanda made a shooing motion and nudged his head at the direction of the door.

"You know, you can at least be less rude when shooing me out the door." Shion grumbled, walking towards the door.

"Please. Thanks. Leave." The last word was directed as an order. Kanda was focused on the layout of the building again, not bothering to look up at Shion.

"Wait!" Nezumi ran over and grabbed him, pulling Shion flush against his himself. "Be careful." Nezumi kissed Shion sweetly on the lips. "Don't get caught." Another kiss. "Don't stop talking to me." Another kiss. "Keep us updated." Kiss. Shion chuckled and pushed Nezumi away, promptly pulling him back and gave him a deeper kiss.

"Stop being stupid love birds and leave already."

"Well I'm sorry for actually caring about my partner!" Nezumi retorted and gave Shion one last hug and kiss.

"Have fun, Shion." Kanda waved and Shion closed the door behind him.

"I highly doubt he'll be having any fun." Nezumi slinked back to Kanda's side and peered at the prints again, coming up with another way to get Allen out.

"I don't think I ever asked you for your opinion."

.:::::.

Allen POV

A sharp prick of pain on the back of my neck woke me up from my deep 'slumber'. My body convulsed and my eyes screwed shut. _I feel like shit._ I opened my eyes again to get a better look at my surroundings. I found myself in a cell made with what seemed to be thick cement walls as well as a cement floor and wall.

The walls had already turned dark grey because of the damp and stifling atmosphere which smelled like earth and iron. The trails of water streaking down the wall weren't helping the walls dry any quicker.

I brought my hands up to rub my stinging eyes, but found they were locked together with metal handcuffs.

'Great." I grumbled and flopped onto my back. _I might as well get comfortable._

As I rolled around, I felt something wet sink through my hair into the back of my head. I lifted my head up and turned, trying to get a good look at the suspicious liquid. _I swear if the last person peed here I will murder someone._ I took one glance and shot into a sitting position, fully facing the liquid now. I peered closer, trying not to block the nearly non-existent light, and a shiver trailed down my spine. _Oh god, no._ I wasn't wrong. No matter how much I wanted to be, I knew I wasn't. I could _smell_ it. It was blood, and pretty fresh by the looks of it.

I stumbled onto my feet and looked at what I once thought were damp grey walls, coloured by water. Instead of droplets of water oozing down, at closer inspection, it was actually blood and the walls were splattered with it. I bit my lip and moved away from the pool. I felt so utterly exposed with no where to hide from the horrid tell-tales of torture. I didn't dare sit close to the rusted metal bars. Who knows what could be lying, waiting for me in that black abyss?

The only source of light I had, was from a small square window near the top left of the wall opposite of the bars. It was three feet too high for me to reach, and it was blocked with metal bars anyways. The sky was overcast, a perfect day for taking pictures. There were no sun rays streaming in to brighten the dim room so I carefully made my way through the cell, trying no to step into puddles of blood. I was trying to find a relatively clean area to sit down and wait. For what, I don't know. The ground was disgusting anyways, but it's the most I could do in my current situation.

I seated myself gently near the corner of the cell and tried to wipe off some of the drying blood off my arms and head. _How many people have died here?_ I mused to myself, observing the growing splatters of crimson liquid which I was sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

There was a barely audible splashing sound, like dripping water, coming from the black abyss. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball, telling my heart rate to slow down. _Don't think of anything. You're just imagining things._

"Allen!" I screamed in fear and my eyes flipped open, expecting to see a grotesque figure, but there was nothing. "It's me! Shion!"

"Shion?" I whispered and looked around for any clues of his presence. I felt a gentle touch on my left cheek and relaxed. I felt the tension ease from my shoulders. "Thank god. Does Kanda know I'm here?"

"Yeah, I just told Nezumi that I found you." I tilted my head, confused.

"Um, how?" If Nezumi was here with Shion, he would've made his presence known by now.

"Long story. We don't have much time." I was urged up with gentle tugs until I was standing once again.

"Wow, this place looks like it came straight out of a horror movie." I couldn't help but agree with him. I was never a big fan of horror movies though.

"It's just that it's covered in blood." I gave Shion a strange look.

"What did you say?"

"Oh!" He sounded slightly flustered. "Sorry, I was talking to Nezumi." _Helpful._ I decided not to ask any questions, knowing that if I did, I would just get even more confused.

"So how do you plan on getting me out of this?" I held up my cuffed hands and nodded my head towards the prison bars.

"Easy!" A set of keys magically appeared before my eyes, making me go cross-eyed so I could focus on it.

"Oh." Shion unlocked my handcuffs before unlocking my prison door.

"Wait! What about the guards?" I squinted into the darkness, but still couldn't discern any recognizable shapes.

"Actually, no. I didn't run into any really close to your cell, surprisingly." I eased the door open slowly and stepped into the darkness.

"Shion, I can't see anything! How did you get through here like this?" I stuck my hands out blindly to warn me of any incoming objects before I hit into them.

"Uh-oh." Shion's voice turned worried.

"What. I'm getting nervous here, what's wrong?"

"The hallway is slightly dim, but it's still lit up. I can see all the way down…" Shion trailed off. I stopped mid stride and blinked multiple times to see if anything was covering my eyes.

"But it's completely pitch black to me." Shion swore under his breath. "Shion, what did they do to my eyes?" I turned to look at his general direction nervously. _Could they have injected me with something? Was it temporary or permanent?_

"I can't say right now. I can't see your eyes clearly." His voice sounded next to my ear, probably trying to get a closer look through the dim lighting. "Let's go somewhere brighter, maybe you'll be able to see better." Shion sounded so hopeful I couldn't help but smile.

I knew that he was doubting I'd be able to regain my vision back that much. He started humming a soft tune and used that to guide me around. It's not like anyone else can hear him anyways.

"Where are we now?" I whispered and Shion paused his song to answer my question.

"We're still walking through the prison area. There're cells on either side of us and so far all of them are empty. Try to walk in a straight line. There might be some things hiding in the shadows and I'd rather not find out what today." I nodded my head and tried harder to follow straight behind Shion.

I closed my eyes and focused my all my senses into my ears. I stepped one foot in front of the other and I listened to Shion pause his song to answer a few of Nezumi's questions.

"Kanda's really worried about you. Nezumi described him as: pulling his hair out and begging to go find you himself." Shion informed me and I smiled, amused.

He shouldn't be that worried. I'll definitely escape with the help of all three of them. I think my eyesight is just a temporary thing (I convinced myself that). I'm actually more worried about him. What if the police start searching for him even harder? They might come back to our house for clues and find Kanda in there. They wouldn't miss him this time.

"Tell him I'm okay. It's nothing life threatening." Shion conveyed my message."

"It's light enough now, Allen." I stopped and opened my eyes slowly. I guess it really was just a temporary drug.

It seemed to be wearing off now and almost everything was perfectly visible. Half of my vision seemed a bit darker than the other. I closed my right eye and observed the hallway with my left. What I saw shocked me. It was dark, just as dark as the hallway which I dubbed 'the black abyss'. I closed my left this time and the hallway was completely normal, the lighting seemed about right and I recognized colours.

"Open both of your eyes." I followed Shion's orders and waited for his synopsis. "Um…your left eye is a little bit red, The iris is completely red instead of grey." Well that's definitely not good. A natural eye colour of soft grey, bordering on white turning red isn't very normal. Not something you see everyday. "Nezumi says we have to hurry up. We don't want to stay in one place too long. It's surprising how we haven't ran into anyone yet." I nodded and shut my left eye, clearing my vision a little more.

"Let's go."

.:::::.

"Are you one hundred percent sure we're supposed to turn right? I swear we've passed this one hallway four times already." I whispered, sneaking around corners and looking for officers, being wary of the occasional security camera as well. It's a good thing they don't have stationary cameras here. These ones turn every few seconds.

"Don't ask me! That's what I asked Nezumi and he said we're going the right way!" Shion growled, annoyance and mirth lacing his voice, next to my ear. We were both getting pretty pissed how.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I checked behind me to see if there was anyone sneaking but found none. I jogged down another hallway, checking around me.

"I don't know, you were so I thought it fit the atmosphere better if I did it too." He replied matter-of-factly and I nearly smacked my head on the wall. Right now wasn't a great time to deal with Shion's stupidity.

"Where do we go next?" I stopped at an intersection, and hid behind a trolley I swear I've seen before. I wonder where (please note the sarcasm).

"He said to turn left. I'll scout." Shion's voice moved ahead of me and I checked behind me in case.

The hallways were creepily empty. We' hadn't run into a single worker which makes me more worried that seeing people walking around in the building, minding their own business. Curiosity getting the better of me, I checked the things inside the trolley and lifted the white cloth covering the top.

There were piles of clean white uniforms. Not the uniforms for doctors, nurses or anything like that. These were long lab coats that stereotypical scientists wear all the time in horribly acted movies. I shrugged to myself and slid into one of the coats, donning up the buttons and hiding my bloodstained arms. Too bad there was nothing I could cover my head with. Maybe I can lie and say I slammed my head on the edge of a desk?

I saw a pair of glasses lying on a stack of clothes and picked them up. Poor guy who left his glasses. I checked the side. _Or girl._ I saw the brand: Coach. _I might as well._ I put them on but immediately pulled them off. They made my vision terribly blurry and I couldn't see properly past my own hand. _Not a good idea._ I rubbed my already sore eye and turned to find a floating ribbon in my face. I yelped in shock and stumbled back.

"Be quiet, Allen!" It's just me! Someone could've heard you." Shion chastised me like a mother reprimanding her child. The ribbon moved lower until it seemed to be tied around what I assumed to be a wrist.

"Why do you have a ribbon?" I looked at the red bow.

"Kanda couldn't tell where Nezumi and I were. Why are you wearing a lab coat?"

"So I can fit better within my surroundings." I shrugged.

First rule to sneaking into a government agency according to me: camouflage. No more questions were spoken between us as we turned down another hallway. The hallways in this part of the building all had the same style. Light beige walls with black trimmings along the bottom and fake marble tiles covered the floor (wow these guys are rich to cover the whole place with these). The walls were spotless but the ground was a whole different story. Imagine the floor of an elementary school right after lunch recess. Little shoes that had been caked in dirt and the occasional splash of mud trample inside. The mud dried and the dirt falls right off the shoe with a light tap. It wasn't particularly disgusting, but it wasn't pleasant either. When was the last time they cleaned this place thoroughly?

I smoothed down the lab coat and felt something protruding out of the left breast pocket. Reaching in, I ceased the item and found it was a black fountain pen. Well some guys day just turned a lot worse. He lost his pricy high quality ink pen. At least it didn't break apart in the wash. I stuffed it back into the breast pocket and hooked my finger around the ribbon on Shion's wrist. You know something's wrong when you see a floating ribbon. It also helps me know where Shion is. I already got lost twice before.

After passing the fifth hallway that looked the absolute same to me, I pulled Shion to a halt.

"We are. Without a doubt, going the wrong way."

"Well those two are pretty sure it's right." Shion's voice seemed as unconvinced as I was.

"There isn't a single soul here! No one's even apprehended us yet! Hell, I would be happy right now if an officer came in and put me back into the cell. It means we're not going to die here alone. Don't you find this kind of weird, Shion?" I questioned and he fidgeted.

I released my hold on the ribbon and fished out the pen. Stepping towards the wall on my right, I drew a small line slightly below eye level. Unnoticeable unless you knew what you were looking for.

"Okay. Which way do we go now?"

:P

Once I saw the trolley where I picked up my clothes again, I knew something was wrong. At every intersection I drew a line at the same height as the other ones. Not even two minutes later, just as I was about to draw another line, I saw the very first one I drew.

"So this entire time we were going in circles?" Shion's voice was barely audible beside me. There was a lull in sound until Shion busted out, "Nezumi, language! There's no need to swear!" Shion disciplined his partner.

I leaned my back against the wall and slid down to the floor, pulling my up and resting my chin on my knees.

"What did Nezumi say to you?" It was silent before a small 'oh' escaped Shion's lips.

"I forgot you couldn't see me. I rolled my eyes." I shot a look at Shion and sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do now? It was all because of Bakanda's horrible directions that we ended up like this. I don't even know which way is North, much less where we even came from." Shion relayed the message to Nezumi and Kanda, summarized of course and nicer.

"Kanda said: Shut up, moyashi. You're worse than me, you're probably the one that mixed up your lefts and rights." I puckered my face and scrunched my nose. I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit defeat.

"No comment." I huffed and turned my head to the left, irked.

"Nezumi said they're coming to get us."

"How?" I pondered.

"Hell if I know." Shion snorted, followed by silence before his loud outburst caught me off guard. "I did not just swear, you heard wrong, Nezumi." Silence. "You're getting old! You're losing your hearing." Pause. "Just because I have white hair doesn't mean I'M old. Allen has white hair too!" Shion seethed as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"Hey! Don't bring me into your lovers quarrel!" I couldn't help but laugh at their bantering.

They were just like an old married couple, not saying that Kanda and I don't sound like that. Plenty of people have told us and Shion and Nezumi have told us _countless _times. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. Who knows when Kanda's going to arrive? Now was probably the only time I could relax. I smiled as Kanda's voice rang through my mind.

_Baka moyashi._

* * *

**A/N: GAH! Finally done. I stayed up until 2:00 a.m. to finish this :'( Review please? Or at least answer this question: Have you watched Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin? If you haven't… Do it. Do it NOW. It's soooo good! Do you think it's better or worse than SAO?**

P.S. I'm sorry for any mistakes. It's late and I'm really too tired to check it over.

RAGING- I'm letting out pent up emotions. Skip if you wish to not read this.

My goddamn internet sucks! My internet is so terrible that it cuts of randomly at ANY time of the day. And guess what. YUP. It just died. Right now. When I took the time and effort to actually finish this earlier, IT DECIDES TO DIE. Now all of you people will get this story a day later -.- My first world problems :'(


End file.
